The Big Bang 2 - Aftermath
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Because I could not think of anything better. As you can probably infer, it's a sequel to The Big Bang.


A/N: For Risknight, who can't seem to catch a break.

* * *

"Wow. You drive an Impala?"

They reached the private parking lot behind the venue and Penny was pleasantly surprised. She thought they might've had a band van, or a small bus or something. She didn't expect to be faced with sex on wheels.

"Yes," said Shel, gently running his fingers over the glossy black finish. "It was my father's, and then my brother's. When George Jr. totalled it drinking and driving Mother gave it to me and forced GJ to take the bus." He unlocked her door and opened it for her, then circled around to the driver's side. "After I returned from Germany I fixed her up and updated the safety features; air bags, seat belts, et cetera. I got my license and moved to California." He started her up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you like the Cheesecake Factory?" He asked. "I don't usually go on Saturdays, but they have an excellent barbecue bacon cheeseburger."

"Actually, Shel, if you don't mind I'd rather not go there." At his sidelong glance she elaborated. "I work there as a waitress. The food's good, but I'd rather not go to work on my day off, if you know what I mean."

At this Shel's expression changed to one of understanding. "Perfectly understandable. Do you have a suggestion?"

Penny thought for a moment and couldn't think of any restaurant that sounded particularly good. She probably would've just had a frozen dinner if not for her friends.

"I think I do, if you're up for it."

Shel looked intrigued. "Oh?"

"How do you feel about spaghetti?" she asked.

"I like hot dog slices in mine," he replied.

"I can work with that. Your place or mine?"

Shel thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. "I believe Leonard might bring Stephanie home with him and I would rather avoid that for as long as possible. Our Roommate Agreement says to give 24 hours notice, but he tends to forget that after a concert. I believe your place would be best."

Penny smiled. "2312 Los Robles. 2nd floor. I don't have a roommate."

Shel grinned. "If I belived in coincidences this would be a whopper." He flicked a glance at her. "Leonard and I live at 2311 Los Robles. 4th floor."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

They were draining the pasta when Shel's phone made the TARDIS sound.

"I was correct in my assumption," he said. "Leonard has informed me that he brought Stephanie back to the apartment."

Penny smirked while her back was turned then said, "Well, you could always stay here tonight." When she turned back their eyes locked. "But you should know that I don't have any extra clothes or bedding for you." And she went about finishing dinner like nothing had happened.

Shel didn't show any outward signs that he was bothered by the prospect, but inside he was screaming. He needed his Saturday pajamas and his bed and he had yet to do laundry.

But this woman fascinated him beyond imagination - and she was beautiful to boot.

Avoiding Leonard and his coital exploits was a definite plus as well.

"Come and get it."

Shel broke out of his thoughts and grabbed his plate. Penny had a small folding table with two chairs and they sat opposite each other while they ate, occasionally exchanging words.

"I'm from Omaha," Penny told him. "I came out here to be an actress and I ended up being a waitress in a bad relationship for the last 4 years."

Between bites Shel told her of his education. "I'm from Galveston. I have two doctorates. When I'm not playing music I work at CalTech unraveling the mysteries of the universe."

"So you're like, one of those beautiful mind genius guys, but for real?" Penny said, actually in awe a little. She'd never met anyone as impressive as Shel.

"I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory, so yeah, you could say that." This smile was shy and the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

After they'd eaten and he helped her with the dishes, she suggested they play a game.

"Halo or Soul Calibur IV?" she asked. "They're the only ones I have right now."

"Halo. While Yoda is great, I prefer Darth Vader on the PS3 version."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

"You cheating bastard, what the hell?!"

"Me?! You're the one who has to have cheated!"

"I did not! You're just a sore loser!"

"No one can be that beautiful and _that_ skilled at a video game! You must've cheated!"

"Oh, you can so talk, with your blue eyes and your forearms, what are you doing to be good at this crap, huh?"

Neither of them knew what happened next, but all of a sudden they were fighting a completely different battle of dominance that neither were willing to lose. Their clothes marked a path to her bedroom.

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

He woke up on his back as usual, but with a strange weight on his left arm, shoulder, and leg. There was also an arm across his stomach.

And he was naked.

Oh yes. Penny. Penny, whose last name he never learned.

Tap tap tap "Penny," he whispered. Her breathing changed in response.

Tap tap tap "Penny," he tried again. She buried her face in his neck and pulled him closer.

Tap tap tap "Penny," a third time. This time her eyelids fluttered and she woke.

"Hey there, handsome," she kissed the pusle on his neck and his eyes closed. "How'd ya sleep?"

Shel rolled over her and pressed his erection into her thigh. "Unusually well, considering I am not in my own bed."

Penny moaned when his tongue touched her ear. "Mmm. How about a shower? I can help you get those..." Her fingers grazed his chest, down to his manhood. "Hard to reach places."

He let out a soft breath at her touch. "That would be most acceptable."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Leonard put his paintball vest on and checked the time again. "Shel's late. That's not like him."

Howard put rinsed out his coffee cup and put it in the dish drainer. "Yeah, well it's also not like him to sleep somewhere that's _not_ his bed." He caught Leonard's eye and added, "Then again, if I were your roommate I would've avoided this place like the plague last night, too. No offense, Stephanie," he threw toward the woman sitting on the couch. "No one wants to hear their friend get lucky in the next room."

"Oh, no offense taken," Stephanie waved it off. "If I know Penny as well as I think I do, you might not see Shel at all today." Her chuckling was interrupted by the door opening.

"I've got an extra gun you can use, and Leonard has an extra vest and helmet. Oh, hello, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Stephanie." Shel was still wearing his clothes from the concert, but his hair looked wet from a shower, and he was followed by Penny.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj stared at him - or rather, the red mark peeking from underneath his collar - but he just kept on talking.

"Leonard, will you get your extra helmet and vest? Penny will be joining us for paintball today."

It took a few seconds, but Leonard got it in gear. "Oh, yeah, hang on."

Penny hooked her arm through Shel's and he led her to his room. "If paintball's anything like Halo last night we might have to cut out early."

"Indeed."


End file.
